Scarlet Redemption
The Scarlet Redemption is an order of fighters created and led by the Paladin Tristran. Devoted to the fight against the Scourge, Forsaken, and all other threats, they serve as champions of the Argent Crusade. History After storming from the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade, Sir Tristran fought long and hard to grip with the fact the Crusade had fallen under demonic sway. Unwilling to do nothing to oppose the Undead, he became a member of the Argent Dawn and later formed a splinter faction who sought to reaffirm the Crusade as a force of good. It was during this period that he encountered two others who shared his ideal; Sventes, a warrior who he had served alongside since the Third War and Jeratai, a powerful Draenei Mage. Somehow, the idea grew, until the three of them had formally named themselves as the "Scarlet Redemption"; the name being a homage to the Crusade, but with the intent of returning it to the days of the Silver Hand. Initially just composed of the three of them, the organization grew as they were promoted and assigned subordinates; those others who were interested or who the three felt were worthy were inducted into the Order. When Tristran was appointed as a Paladin master, he gained a name for himself with his willingness to fight on the front line, and for his no-nonsense approach to the war with the Horde. Those that fought beside Tristran grew to admire him and his order for their determination, but distrusted them for their use of the name, "Scarlet". Eventually, the organization grew to such an extent that Jeratai proposed reforms to make it into an official order. The new system involved a branch of eight ranks, with the highest being allowed to join the governing body, the High Council. The council's members grew into prominence and took up titles respective of their role within the Order. When the time came that the Death Knights of Acherus began their assault on Light's Hope Chapel, Tristran and the other members of the council fought against the Lich King's servants. However, with the arrival of Tirion Fordring, the assault failed, and the surviving Death Knights defected to join Mograine's Knights of the Ebon Blade. At that point, the Lich King himself appeared before the defenders, having admitted that he willingly sent his own troops in to die, just to lure Tirion out. Enraged, Darion attacked the master of the Scourge, but was knocked away. Taunting Tirion with the fact he'd been lured out so easily, Arthas attempted to kill the Paladins and the other defenders with a spell. However, remembering his father, Alexandros, Darion tossed the corrupted Ashbringer to Tirion. It was then that the Light of Dawn was awakened, and the Ashbringer purified in Tirion's grip. With the fabled weapon in his hands, the mighty Paladin leapt forth and struck the Lich King. Knowing even he did not stand a chance on holy ground, the Lich King fled back to Northrend. In the aftermath of the battle, several Death Knights opted to join the Scarlet Redemption as a gesture of their repentance. Membership There are eight tiers of membership to the Scarlet Redemption. The top tier is the organization is the High Council, which consists of the highest ranked memebers, who are the most powerful, most intelligent and influential. The second is made up of recruits who have otherwise proven their worth through valorous or exceptional deeds. The third is made up of Knights who have seen battle, aids to the council members, and junior officers.